Who is afraid of the big bad wolf
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Finally has his buttons push the wrong way for the last time by Kaiba Joey wish to have revenge. Surprise to see the Stone so soon, Joey comes up with a plan to get back at Kaiba. Only he won't be the sweet puppy rather a bad wolf instead.
1. Chapter 1

********

************

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arashi: This is Joey's turn to be possessed by the Orichalcos and there will most likely be two versions, Yaoi and het. This one will be the Yaoi one which will be fine for now. Warnings are the same as "Almost Easy," Yugi's Story. Though there is some past abuse for Jou.

*glances around suspiciously* Um…right disclaimers… I Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Takahashi Kazuki. Don't make any profit off this fic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual activities, language, BMSD, Toys and Dom/Sub references

Pairing: Puppyshipping

********

**********__**

Joey's thoughts under the influence of the Orichalcos

__

Notes/Fantasies

Summary- Finally has his buttons push the wrong way for the last time by Kaiba Joey wish to have revenge. Surprise to see the Stone so soon, Joey comes up with a plan to get back at Kaiba. Only he won't be the sweet puppy rather a bad wolf instead.

* * *

Who is afraid of the big bad wolf

Chapter 1- Plan Set

Growling darkly under his breath, a blond-haired teen punches a wall in anger. Tears start to sting at the corner of his eyes in frustration. How can that bastard act like an ass? He try to be friendly with the brunette after a few people convince him. Even that jack ass's younger brother beg him to befriend the older boy.

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp can just kiss his ass for all he cares. He always did like Kaiba but if it weren't for that arrogant attitude he may be a nice guy to know. If there is only a way to get his revenge on Kaiba would make him happy. Anything to get rid of the nicknames that deals with canines. He starts on his way home not once noticing two pairs of eyes watching him as he enters his apartment to take a long nap.

"So he's are next target then?" A soft male's voice ask.

"Feh, Yeah though its pathetic really." a older man with a girlish looking features answers.

"Why is that Alister?" The younger male retorts.

Alister smirks evilly turning to the younger boy with green hair with sharp blue eyes. Gazing over his young companion stood his other friends on guard. Valon groans muttering about someone going to kill him if ever found out while Raphael rolls his eyes.

"Noa its simple really of just bringing two idiots together is all. Besides how do you think the Pharaoh and his prince got together in the first place. With the power of the Orichalcos stone though the card is to help control the power of the stone." Alister lectures the young protégé who nods in understanding.

Valon rolls his eyes carefully holding the package in his hands. He wish he could be with Raphael or someone other then Alister and this pain in the rear apprentice. He grounds at Noa. "Ready to deliver the package?"

Noa gulps nods getting the package feeling the power admitting from inside. His mouth dries up imagining someone who would look great wearing it. No bad thoughts about him. He jumps from his spot towards the tree near the sleeping blond's room that's open.

He sighs opening the box grabbing the black choker with the Orichalchos then place the card on the bedside table with the letter address to the blond. He lifts up the subject's head putting on the choker not after whispering guiltily. "Sorry about this Joey."

Noa slips out of the room never noticing the blond's eyes open with a red gleam follow by a dark calculating smirk before the expression disappear then Joey is fast asleep as if nothing happen. At the same moment a tall brunette couldn't help but suppress a strong feeling of fear and desire flowing through his veins. He pushes it away as if nothing not even aware of the future torture he'll receive by the hand of fate.

********

**********

* * *

******

Arashi: This is the first part of this mini chapter story. If there is anything you like to see including if its going to be Kaiba/Joey or Joey/Kaiba will be a help. Hope you will enjoy this fic. Will have mentions of the other one with Yugi/Yami but don't' have to read to understand what's going on. Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Arashi: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the first chapter so far. It seems like Joey/Seto is a head. This is the start of light Seto Torture from Joey.**

***glances around suspiciously* Um…right disclaimers… I don't own Yugi and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual activities, language, BMSD (light really on this one), Toys and Dom/Sub references

Pairing: Puppyshipping

_**Joey's thoughts under the influence of the Orichalcos**_

_Notes/Fantasies _

Summary- Finally has his buttons push the wrong way for the last time by Kaiba Joey wish to have revenge. Surprise to see the Stone so soon, Joey comes up with a plan to get back at Kaiba. Only he won't be the sweet puppy rather a bad wolf instead.

* * *

Who is afraid of the big bad wolf?

Chapter 2- The stone arise

Stretching the following morning, Joey didn't seem to notice around his neck the stone begin to glow. Briefly a red glint appears as a cynical smirk touches his lips. He glance at his closet seeing it's open a box he receive as a gag gift from a few people the first thing he notice. He moves towards the box opening the top seeing the set of scarves, handcuffs and a lot of other things greet his eyes. His brow raise as a thought comes to mind. He'll see Kaiba alright though it is in a couple of hours in his office.

He pulls out a mask from the box along with a pair of fake ears as a dark chuckle pass his lips. He better get ready to meet Kaiba in a couple of hours. He gathers some of the clothes in the box before walking into the bathroom down the hall. His eyes suddenly narrow on his reflection. He could see the black collar with the green stone shine beautifully almost captivating him for a moment. The brief gleam from earlier appears once more and stronger.

He touches the stone tentatively feeling it warm against his fingers as a brief feeling of power surge through his veins. 'Interesting how warm it feels though I always thought it be cool then again I could be wrong,' He muse turning on the shower waiting for the right temperature for the water how he likes it. He steps in the shower after stripping off all of his clothes. He purrs softly feeling the water beat at his tense muscles his mind else where. A strange fantasy of him and Seto in a public pool or something for their pleasure takes place in his mind.

Breathing heavy with lust and power as dark blue orbs stares into chocolate brown ones. The blond smirks evilly getting the brunette to shiver knowing there is something plan. He rolls over somewhat to find one arm is handcuff then gives the other a dirty look.

"What the fuck is this Pup?" He growls out voice laden with lust and annoyance.

Joey smirks touching the handcuff arm as he answers coyly. "A little bit of fun little Dragon so don't worry. I want to top this time."

Seto scowls darkly up at the blond hating and loving it when his lover gets dominant. He tugs his arm taking a shaky breath as those hands trail down his stomach holding back soft moans of pleasure. His eyes close feeling safe and secure despite him being handcuff to the bar in the pool. He couldn't even be gladder to know Mokuba is out as a scream pass his lips. He glance down to see Joey take him in his mouth using that skill tongue making him feel things going to get more hotter.

Joey shakes his head getting rid of the fantasy not even knowing his prey is having the same one having a small problem he has to hide. Joey steps out of the shower changing into tight leather pants with a silk red shirt just as the stone around his neck glows brightly. He smirks putting a couple of handcuffs, a whip and some other items in a spare backpack he receives.

He leaves his apartment glad to see many are giving him lustful looks. He could have a few people underneath him at that moment but right now there is one person he wants to see. Seto Kaiba. He walks to the building giving a wonderful smile to the secretary who drools at the sight of him.

He tells her huskily, "I wish to see Kaiba."

He trails a hand on her skin making her gasp with desire feeling the need of taking him there. His eyes hood knowing he has her where he wants her. She nods unable to use her voice pointing to the elevator breathing hard. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her boss able to meet such a sexy man.

Joey smirks able to tell he left the woman sexually frustrated. Such simple power he has. He wonder if he could make Seto feel the same sexual frustrations he put the blond through all their arguments or flirting as the blond begin to see them as. He chuckles thinking of the way he could show proof who'll be in charge of their soon to be relationship. Inside of his pocket a blue collar with the words, "Wolf's property."

Joey couldn't help but be glad to find that collar in the gag box. He couldn't help but wonder who would put it there nerveless he loves it. He couldn't help but imagine how wonderful it would look on his dragon's neck.

He taps his foot impatiently wanting to see the brunette. The stone round his neck glows brighter leaving the red gleam in his eyes. The smirk touching his lips didn't leave at all as the doors open. He walks through seeing the door open. The sight of Seto Kaiba glaring at him thoroughly arouse makes the proud feeling invoke within him.

He chuckles darkly telling the other with desire laden in his voice. "Ready to become my bitch?"

Seto shivers at the strong tone of dominance as fear and desire goes through his body. Who is this man and what did he do with Wheeler. He plops on his chair just as Joey takes several long strides kissing him hard showing proof he'll be in charge. He gasp in the kiss. The heat forming in his belly goes over drive as those fingers trail his sides leaving soft whimpers escape as the blond pulls back. He's truly screwed now if that's how the blond kisses are like.

* * *

  
**Arashi: Might be on the short side along with some ooc. I hope you guys still enjoy the story so far. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the first chapter so far. It seems like Joey/Seto is a head. This is the start of light Seto Torture from Joey.**

***glances around suspiciously* Um…right disclaimers… I don't own Yugi and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual activities, language, BMSD (light really on this one), Toys and Dom/Sub references

Pairing: Puppyshipping

Joey's thoughts under the influence of the Orichalcos

Notes/Fantasies

Summary- Finally has his buttons push the wrong way for the last time by Kaiba Joey wish to have revenge. Surprise to see the Stone so soon, Joey comes up with a plan to get back at Kaiba. Only he won't be the sweet puppy rather a bad wolf instead.

* * *

  
Who is afraid of the big bad wolf?

Chapter 3- Temper, little Dragon

Giving Joey a dark look Kaiba snaps at him, "What the fuck are you doing here Wheeler?"

Tutting softly Joey walks around the chair spinning it so the taller teen could face him. He places a finger under the chin chiding him. "Temper little Dragon. Don't worry that be put to rest soon."

'Soon my pet you shall be screaming my name. Enjoy the collar as a present to show you are completely mine and no one else.' Joey muse seeing the dark look turn darker grumbling about the nickname. His eyes rake down the body seeing the bulge with a smirk. Oh yes this is what he'll in joy for sure. Now its time to fix little Dragon so the show can begin.

He pulls the brunette to his feet kissing him harder taking complete control of the kiss. His hand trails down other's chest teasing him feeling the shudders under his ministrations. The arousal obviously getting more painfully arouses. The red gleam in his eyes brighten as Kaiba pants softly letting his head fall back while Joey places kisses down his jaw and collarbone area. He grinds his hips feeling the shudders racking through Kaiba's tall frame. He chuckles his hand find the prize. He strokes the length getting a soft purr from the brunette.

He smirks whispering huskily, "Hm...Little Dragon seems to fit you well maybe even better then kitten."

Kaiba's cheeks burn a bright red at the comments. He tries not to scowl at the words at all. His heart on the other hand beats faster at the words and his body turning on him. He closes his eyes feeling his cock hardening more. He lets a soft whine when that skill hand leaves him straining more for that attention. The sound of a click catches his attention while a mirror shows the collar around his neck. He grabs the mirror reading the words an s a darker blush graces his lips. His mouth dries up seeing the blond behind him holding some scarves and other assortments. Was that some Cream or what? That better not be toys as well.

Sure enough Joey's holding a belt with a blue-eyes white dragon tail with some gloves for the claws. The puppy has some weird fetishes not that he's complaining but he's going to be naked! Joey's eyes narrows tapping his feet in annoyance.

He orders sending shivers of pleasure at the sheer dominance of it. "Strip pretty boy or face the wrath of my little whip."

He holds a soft looking whip that feels like silk. Oh yes Seto Kaiba will admit he likes this side of the blond. He asks snottily, "What the hell are you doing Wheeler?"

Joey smirks rather wolfishly eyes glints dangerously showing promises of pleasure. "Taking what's mine little dragon. And I want you to call me Master since you, my little Dragon, are my pet. Now Strip!"

* * *

  
**Arashi: Hm…there is some ooc from what I seen. How can I keep Seto in character when he's seems so cute like this. Hope you guys like this chapter. ^_^; Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This chapter Seto will definitely strip *snickers then groans hearing yelling in a distance*….. Right I hope everyone will like the chapter and the fic so far. Enjoy! ^^**

***Grins nervously* Um…right disclaimers… I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. *waves before runs off while Seto chases her***

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual activities, language, BMSD (light really on this one), Toys and Dom/Sub references, Au, ooc

Pairing: Puppyshipping

_**Joey's thoughts under the influence of the Orichalcos**_

_**Notes/Fantasies **_

Summary- Finally has his buttons push the wrong way for the last time by Kaiba Joey wish to have revenge. Surprise to see the Stone so soon, Joey comes up with a plan to get back at Kaiba. Only he won't be the sweet puppy rather a bad wolf instead.

* * *

Who is afraid of the big bad wolf?

Chapter 4- Call me Master

Seto stares open mouth at the blond unable to move. He snorts thinking Joey is playing around. He didn't expect the blond to push him back on his chair straddling his lap taking off his shirt. He whimpers feeling the cool air touching his heated skin. What the hell is wrong with his pup?

"Silly Little Dragon needs his master to help him to take off his clothes." Joey said as a growl could be heard in his voice. The possessive sound gets Seto to blink as a hand is run down his pale chest getting the blond to smirk while enjoying each quiver passing down the brunette's body at his touch.

Seto growls out, "You aren't my master!"

Eyes flashing red showing more with in the brown gets Seto to stare with shock. What's going on? This isn't Joey he knows. Before he could put much thought Joey pins him father into the chair snarling. "I told you to call me Master. Be a good boy or face punishment."

Seto couldn't do anything as his boots quickly got discarded. A major part of him is enjoying the feistiness of the blond. He gulps seeing the calculating look before being order.

"Put on the gloves while I decide about the rest of the garment."

Seto grabs them placing them on finding they're rather comfortable. He touches Joey on the shoulder feeling the other's shirt through the glove. This is interesting. Just how the blond find something like this? Since when is he into well this sort of thing? Sure he doesn't mind some dominance and submissive in a relationship. Its just he's usually the Dom while his lover is the sub. Not the other way around!

Not once seeing the scarves being wrap around the blond's hand, Seto remain unaware what's happening lost in his musing. Joey lightly smacks the thigh watching Seto jump in surprise only to give him a glare. He tuts softly then chides him. "No glaring at your Master."

"You're not my master!" Seto shouts annoy with himself wanting to submit.

The air around the blond thickens with control making the brunette to lick his lips almost in anticipation. Brown eyes narrows in a manner he never seen before, control and lust. He finds himself wishing to kiss the puppy only to be push away hard then another smack making him almost moan. He shakes his head glaring at the blue scarf not liking it being treat as a whip.

"What is that?" He snarls making Seto blink.

"Not my master?"

Joey smirks hearing the question instead of a statement. He kisses the brunette having full control of it. His hand strays over the tent lightly twirling his fingers around the area making Seto whimper with need. He pulls back grabbing the belt with the tail.

"Stand up pet." Joey orders watching with satisfaction that Seto is cooperating. Good he won't have to be that harsh with his punishment. He continues touching the boxer briefs with the scarf. "Take those off. You won't be needing them right now."

Seto pull them down surprise when Joey places the belt on. He didn't notice the cover hiding his throbbing cock. Joey smirks using his hands to push the boxers down further getting Seto to kick them off. He rubs the throbbing organ smirking more as soft moans and purrs past the brunette's tight lips.

"Ready to call me master?" He question stroking more.

"Never," Seto moans out closing his eyes feeling his legs weakening.

"Hm seems I have to give you a punishment until you do then." Joey replies shaking his head almost in a disappointed manner getting the other's eyes to widen.

"Punishment?" He squeaks out unsure what torture he's receiving.

"Yes this," Joey retorts lifting the cloth taking Seto in his mouth making the other yelp in surprise.

Heat stream in his veins making Seto to stiffen and close his eyes not able to bring himself to relive all the fantasies of this. He whimpers feeling him close only to have the blond leave him in torture. When will he have release?

A small voice whispers, "Call him master and let him control us."

Seto hate the idea the voice is right. He can't take it anymore. He finally groans out feeling the tongue and hands playing with his balls go faster, "Master take me please."

Joey smirks at the begging sound then growls out in satisfaction like an alpha in control. "Good my little Dragon. I'll get you out of your torture."

* * *

**Arashi: Sorry for not updating sooner though life keeps coming up. *gulps watching Seto come forward with a rope* Oh boy…Seto come on we agree on this!**

**Seto: No I didn't it!**

**Sayen *Snorts*: While my hikari tries to get out of this mess. Please read and review. *Watch Arashi run faster with Seto hot on her heels***


	5. Chapter 5

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I know it has been a good…er while since I last update this fic and knowing Joey…he's not that happy about it…*glances around* Darn should have brought my muse to protect me…Oh well he deserve a break…*sighs***

***Grins nervously* Um…right disclaimers… I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual activities, language, BMSD, Toys and Dom/Sub references, Au, ooc, spanking

Pairing: Puppyshipping

**_Joey's thoughts under the influence of the Orichalcos_**

_Notes/Fantasies _

Summary- Finally has his buttons push the wrong way for the last time by Kaiba Joey wish to have revenge. Surprise to see the Stone so soon, Joey comes up with a plan to get back at Kaiba. Only he won't be the sweet puppy rather a bad wolf instead.

* * *

Who is afraid of the big bad wolf?

Chapter 5- Ready to Submit?

Last Time…

Heat stream in his veins making Seto to stiffen and close his eyes not able to bring himself to relive all the fantasies of this. He whimpers feeling him close only to have the blond leave him in torture. When will he have release?

A small voice whispers, "Call him master and let him control us."

Seto hate the idea the voice is right. He can't take it anymore. He finally groans out feeling the tongue and hands playing with his balls go faster, "Master take me please."

Joey smirks at the begging sound then growls out in satisfaction like an alpha in control. "Good my little Dragon. I'll get you out of your torture."

Seto couldn't help but wonder how his master will be doing that. Great even now he's considering Joey as his master. Maybe submitting to the blond won't be so bad. He wouldn't always have to be in charge all the time. He blush darkly feeling those hands roam his body.

"My sweet little dragon what a responsive thing you are," Joey all but purrs seeing Seto is already erected.

His brown eyes glint more as the red over takes them. He has to be sort of soft since he's not sure just how much of Seto been on this route but change his mind. Of all the things Seto put him through it be worth it. Smirking he licks the corner of Seto's jaw getting soft whimpers. Reaching behind the taller teen Joey tugs on the tail getting Seto to jerk from the sudden pain as he glance down to find a strap around his aching cock attach to the belt.

"What the hell?" He chokes out feeling the blond nibbling his neck as many emotions runs though him.

He couldn't think of a coherent thought at all. He continues to moan not even sure if his office is sound proof or not. He screams when the blond touch his aching cock and suckling on his neck. Damn it to fucking hell. Where in the hell did this pup know how to do this? As if hearing his thought Joey raise his hand spanked Seto hard on the ass. Causing the brunette to gasp in shock as the blond pulls him up to his feet walking around him carefully trying to decide what to do next.

"Bad Pet," He growls making the other to give a hurtful look. "You are no to make a sound yet do you understand?"

"Yes…Mutt-"

"Little dragon want me to punish you?" Joey growls harshly earning a smirk from Seto.

"How will you punish me, Mutt?" Seto gibes not expecting Joey to push him stomach down on his desk. "What are you doing?"

"Punishing you, Little Dragon. You need to learn respect your master," Joey snaps raising his hand spanking the pale flesh.

Spanking Seto several more times not hearing the words he wants to hear, Joey stops glaring at him. He watch the brunette biting his lip gaze at him with defiance in his eyes, "Is that all you can do?"

"So you want to play then?" Joey purrs pulling out a vibrator from the bag near his feet along with some lube.

Humming with thought he lubes the toy gazing at his wriggling pet on the table growling things. Smirking he ease it in the other's ass watching him arch up enjoying the feel of the toy that's in hole. Half was in he turns on the toy getting mewls and moans from the brunette.

"How does that feel, Seto Kaiba?" Joey growls huskily getting the brunette to whimper unable to say a word. "Oh is the Big CEO of Kaiba Corp speechless?"

Seto tries to glare over his shoulder when he could feel something very cold being poured on his back sending more shivers down his spine.

"Don't worry pet," He could hear the blond say. "I'm a bit hungry and I want my lollipop to have…chocolate on it."

That's what's on his back? Chocolate? God he wants to submit so he could let that bastard have his way with him. He wants to scream out fuck me but his mind says back to him. Don't submit. We aren't going to submit to a loser like the Mutt. Another voice in his head replies, 'submit to the master already. Maybe our punishment could be lesser on us.'

Joey runs the candy down the taller man's spine watching with amusement as the other shakes his ass knowing the vibrator is on. It's more of seeing that dragon Tail shaking arousing the blond. Sticking the candy in his mouth grabbing some ties he goes around the desk tying the brunette to the desk.

"I have one question dear little Dragon," Joey replies bending on his knees staring into the blue eyes a smirk on his lips eyes glinting with promises of pleasure and torture. "Ready to submit?"

* * *

**Arashi: Oh boy who would have thought Joey could be this way? Hm… I wonder what Seto will do in the end? Continue to defies him or submit? *Stops* Hm…better go before Seto finds me again….**

**Seto*appears grabbing duck tape and rope tying up author.*: I don't submit to the dumb idiot!**

**Joey: But you do *Smirks coldly releasing author and drags Seto out.***

**Arashi:…bishes….I tell you *shakes head* Anyways please read and review, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I have a strong feeling there just be one more chapter to Who is afraid of the Big Bad Wolf. Well I hope you guys like this one since title explain it all.**

***Grins nervously* Um…right disclaimers… I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Yaoi, Sexual activities, language, BMSD, Toys and Dom/Sub references, Au, ooc, spanking

Pairing: Puppyshipping

**_Joey's thoughts under the influence of the Orichalcos_**

_Notes/Fantasies_

Summary- Finally has his buttons push the wrong way for the last time by Kaiba Joey wish to have revenge. Surprise to see the Stone so soon, Joey comes up with a plan to get back at Kaiba. Only he won't be the sweet puppy rather a bad wolf instead.

* * *

Who is afraid of the big bad wolf?

Chapter 5- Catch you as you Fall

_Last Time…_

_That's what's on his back? Chocolate? God he wants to submit so he could let that bastard have his way with him. He wants to scream out fuck me but his mind says back to him. Don't submit. We aren't going to submit to a loser like the Mutt. Another voice in his head replies, 'submit to the master already. Maybe our punishment could be lesser on us.'_

_Joey runs the candy down the taller man's spine watching with amusement as the other shakes his ass knowing the vibrator is on. It's more of seeing that dragon Tail shaking arousing the blond. Sticking the candy in his mouth grabbing some ties he goes around the desk tying the brunette to the desk._

_"I have one question dear little Dragon," Joey replies bending on his knees staring into the blue eyes a smirk on his lips eyes glinting with promises of pleasure and torture. "Ready to submit?"_

Seto pants trying to find the words he want to say but moans as that skill hands rubs his arms up and down in a teasing manner. He could tell Joey walks behind him again lifting his legs pulling out another vibrator lubing as well placing it on medium before placing it between his legs at the opening there getting the brunette to yelp as it hits his prostate. Heat rushes faster in his balls getting his cock to swell as it twitches. He really wants this torment to end when Joey lifts his head leaning over him pushing the vibrators deeper into him as he moans in delight unable to stop himself.

"Ready to submit to me Little Dragon?" Joey ask licking the shell of Seto's ear receiving an earthy moan sending shivers of delight.

"No," Seto answers breathlessly which Joey ignores this taking out the vibrator which the brunette whimpers with protest.

"Well you are prepared enough but a bit more won't be so bad," Joey murmurs silkily cleaning the chocolate off the teen's back enjoying the flavor and rush of power he has over the other.

He finishes the job smirking as ever touch gets softer mini moans. He could see Seto will be a screamer after he nip the soft pale cheek of that pert ass of his. He growls with satisfaction at the reactions he's getting lubing three of his fingers before sticking one digit in. He thrust a bit smirking at the tightness of the muscle around pulls to go in deeper. He adds the second one wriggling around to find the spot until a sharp gasp follow by a loud mewl makes him stop.

"Please d-don't stop," Seto whines arching his back up like a kitten wanting the feeling to continue. "I'll submit to you, Jo-Master! Please don't!"

"Don't worry little Dragon I won't stop this time," Joey promise smiling slightly eyes glinting more with red covering the iris a few moments until it blends with the brown shade.

Seto sighs with relief then whimpers and stiffens as Joey slides into him. Joey starts to reassure the brunette waiting until he relax before thrusting. Seto could see more stars in his whole life. He whines and moans following his blond master's rhythm nearly crying with joy as the heat bubbles in his body. He could feel those skill hands take his cock pumping it to the set speed causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head. He opens his mouth to let an earth shattering scream not realizing at that moment most of the secretaries and a certain younger brother is watching this on the computer with bright blushes on their faces.

Seto pants seeing black dots dancing in his vision as the weight above him lands on him making him yawn in contentment. Seeing this Joey's eyes turn back to normal for a few brief moments with tenderness in there before it disappear whispering to Seto, "I told you I would catch as you fall."

Seto nods tiredly as Joey continues "Sleep my little dragon." Joey watch a few moments then whispers to his lover's ear, "Love you."

Before he drifts off fast asleep not caring both of them are naked or might have been caught on the security camera. He has his prize is enough for him.

* * *

**Arashi: The fun is finally came to an end though next chapter be where the card and stone get off of Joey's neck other then possible people it can be use on next. Poor Mokuba no longer has to worry about his big brother now. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: The last chapter after much thought and still haven't decided who will be the next victim under the influence of the Orichalcos and pairing.**

***Grins nervously* Um…right disclaimers… I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Warnings:**Yaoi, Sexual activities, language, BMSD, Toys and Dom/Sub references, Au, ooc, spanking

Pairing: Puppyshipping

**_Joey's thoughts under the influence of the Orichalcos_**

_Notes/Fantasies _

Summary- Finally has his buttons push the wrong way for the last time by Kaiba Joey wish to have revenge. Surprise to see the Stone so soon, Joey comes up with a plan to get back at Kaiba. Only he won't be the sweet puppy rather a bad wolf instead.

* * *

Who is afraid of the big bad wolf?

Chapter 6- Picture Perfect

Mokuba shakes his head not wanting to think what he just seen and heard. His brother just been laid and he's happy about it. He rolls his eyes at the secretary whose mouth remains open and drool coming out at the corner making him grimace a little. 'Fan girl for guys together,' he muse shrugging but smirks remembering the camera in his backpack that Noa told him to have and take a picture of Seto and Joey. Did he have a clue what would happen?

Mokuba shrugs walking into the office nose scrunching up at the musky scent of sex in the room. That would really show for sure that Seto has been laid. He pulls out the camera glancing briefly at the two lovers now curled up in the chair. He snickers softly seeing his brother is on Joey's lap snoring like a small child.

His heart warms none the less at the sight. As long he doesn't have to hear it later on he'll be happy. He takes a couple of pictures before he notice a light green glow of the stone on the black choker the blond is wearing. It looks familiar to him somewhere but he couldn't place where at the moment.

He didn't expect Noa to come in taking the choker off then grab something from the blond's pants before walking over to him. He whispers softly in the raven's ears, "Take a few more pictures and send one to Seto's computer that he'll remember who is in charge."

Mokuba blanch turning pink and green at the thought as Noa laughs heartedly knowing Mokuba is into the kinky things even if Seto doesn't know that part. He hisses out, "Will you shut up!"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Noa wriggles his brows suggestively before tilting his head back to Joey and Seto seeing they're still fast asleep. Mokuba mutters under his breath, "Pervert."

Shrugging Noa thinks who is next on the list of getting the stone. Is it Ryou? Malik? Or was it someone else? He couldn't remember though figure Valon and the others would know so he decide to ask them once he sees them later on. Moving over to the two sleeping lovers, Noa grabs a leash from his backpack that's black and light blue representing the two dragons he knows fits Joey and Seto. He then grabs the two golden bracelets with the word Dragon and heart engrave in Japanese. It took him some time to find the right ones as he puts them on Seto knowing its one of the gifts Joey told him to hold on to. If he had enough guts to say he has feelings for the brunette then he, Noa, could put on the bracelets.

"Well I got some things to do," Noa replies softly not wanting to wake up the two sleeping lovers.

Noa and Mokuba jumps up hearing the groggy and annoyed tone of Joey Wheeler as he snaps at them, "Better leave before I start fucking Seto here again in front of you two."

He smirks seeing them turn a bit green screaming making him chuckle. He stares at the brunette murmuring softly to him earning the soft moan of contentment, "I'll protect and love you, my Little Dragon."

* * *

**Arashi: A cute and adorable ending though not sure who would be next. Suggestions what pairings would be helpful and incorporate other ideas as well with the other pairings. Please read and review.**


End file.
